


Trust

by Q_loves_you



Series: People Find Out What Happened to Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Mentions of canon violence, Stiles never told anyone about the events of 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_loves_you/pseuds/Q_loves_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles just really wants to make absolutely sure that he and Allison are okay. He can trust her, right? She wasn't involved with Gerard kidnapping him...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Stiles had known Allison for a while now. They weren’t exactly close. She was much closer to Scott than to Stiles, and Stiles couldn’t really blame her. Still, he had thought he knew her well enough that this would not be an issue. Yet here he was, standing in an empty classroom while she sat on a desk watching him trying to get the words out to ask this stupid, stupid question that really should have been able to wait until there were no alpha packs or dark druids running around killing people.

“Stiles?” Allison prompted him. She was starting to get a little nervous. As far as she knew, Stiles was rarely lost for words. Something was definitely wrong.

“Okay, I’m just gonna ask. Asking. Here I go asking the question I want to ask.” He glanced up at her face. “Did you know? About…that night when everything went down and…God, this is so stupid. When I…went missing, did you…know what happened?”

Allison looked confused. “Didn’t you get beaten up by kids from the other team or something?”

“Ah.” Stiles looked like he was trying – unsuccessfully – to conceal a wave of relief. “Yeah. Yes, that is what happened. Good. You…knew that…good. Cool. See you.” He turned to leave.

“Stiles, what aren’t you telling me?”

Stiles stopped and cursed under his breath. “Nothing.” Allison raised her eyebrows. “Nothing important.”

“Stiles.”

“Seriously, it’s a thing of the past. Don’t worry about-”

“What happened that night?”

“I’m going to be late to class.”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll find out somehow anyway.”

Stiles shook his head. “Allison…”

“I need to know.”

“It wasn’t…” Stiles hesitated, “It wasn’t kids from the other team. That’s just what I told my dad. Gerard and some of his thugs dragged me off the lacrosse field, and he beat me up in your basement.”

“What?”

“Allison, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“It’s not okay. Stiles, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. I didn’t want you to know. I just...I felt like I could trust you, but I wasn’t sure, so I wanted to make sure you weren’t…involved in that. Now can we never talk about it again?”

“Why?”

“Because I got beat up by a ninety year old man, and that’s really embarrassing?”

“No. I mean, why did he go after you?”

“Oh.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. “He wanted to send Scott a message, I guess. I think his exact words were ‘Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp.’”

Allison gaped at him silently, her eyes shining rather more brightly than usual. “See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Stiles said, “I knew you’d start blaming yourself and feeling bad, and I don’t blame you, at least, I don’t blame you now. Not for that. Allison, it’s totally fine. I’m okay. Stop looking at me like that!”

“Stiles…why would you not blame me? What kind of sense does that make?”

“It makes every kind of sense. Will you please stop feeling bad about it? It’s not like you knew! And I’m fine. No lasting harm done, okay? We’re good. I’m gonna be late to class.”

Stiles turned on his heel and practically ran out the door.

“Stiles!” Allison called after him. He didn’t turn around. “We have the next class together,” she finished under her breath. She picked up her bag and followed after him.

The rest of the day was…awkward, to say the least. With Allison continually trying to apologize and make Stiles confront the problem and Stiles studiously avoiding any form of contact with her, it was bound to be. She finally cornered him by dragging him by the shirt collar into a deserted classroom.

“Ow, ow, ow! Hey, what are you doing?”

“We need to talk about this.”

Stiles exhaled in annoyance. “I already told you what happened, and in case you haven’t noticed, there are way more important things going on! Things which I should probably be doing research on or something right now!”

“But-”

“Allison, there’s nothing you could have done to stop him, okay? You were grieving and being manipulated, and you got past it, and my face healed. My dignity may be damaged forever, but when have you known me to have any of that anyway?” Stiles gave her a very strained smile.

“But I let him use you just to get to Scott, and that’s on me.”

Stiles sighed. “I don’t want you guys walking around feeling guilty about it. Why do you think I haven’t told Scott any of this?” 

Allison stared at him for a moment. “You didn’t tell him? Stiles, he-”

“Absolutely does not need to know anything about it because he’s got enough on his mind right now without feeling guilty. Kinda like someone else I could mention,” he added, looking pointedly at her. “I’m fine, and Gerard’s gone. He got what was coming to him, and now we need to deal with a pack of alphas and a dark druid. So may I please go home?”

“Fine. I’m coming with you.”

“Oh my God. Don’t you have to hang out with Lydia or go shoot things or something?”

Allison shrugged. Stiles grumbled under his breath the whole way to his jeep.

_I don’t know whether I should feel guiltier about this happening in the first place, or about the fact that he had to ask whether or not I knew about it._


End file.
